Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Hana #Nuri #Toto #Rookie #Frank #Pat #Alice #BongBong #Heart #Max #Poco #Rubby #Speed #Chris #Billy #Kinder #Shine #Peanut #Air #Toni #Miss Teach #Big #Reo #Tramy #Met #Sky #Carry #Andy #Small #Tiny #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Princess Ray #Bully #Quick #Woolly #Noah #Duri #Duri's Mother #Blacky #Ace #Queen Jules #Bella #Tory #Blow #Mellow #Aratcha #Bubba #Wondie #Kindy #Rex #Dex #BingBing #Annie #Spizz #Spazz #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Tires #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Miss Magician #Grandma Car #Firebird #Hi-Speed Train #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Prince Comet #Bright #Love #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Betsy #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Black Tayo #Green Shine #Purple Tayo Speed with Flame Stickers #Police Siren Tayo #Larry #Betsy #Jani #Pipes #Rod Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tires Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Rogi the Daredevil (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) #Union Jack Tayo, Big Ben Rogi, Houses of Parliament Lani and London Eye Gani (from A Trip to London) #Blushing Tayo and Blushing Lani (from The Relationship) #Detective Rogi (from Rogi the Detective!) #Bow Tie Lani (from The Relationship) #Monster Lani, Frightened Tayo ,Frightened Rogi and Frightned Gani (from Lani's Outrage) #Red Team Gani and Blue Team Tayo (from Which Team?) #Nurse Lani and Injured Gani (from Nurse Lani) #Gas Pump Gani (from Gas Time Gani) #Speed "In Love" (from I Want To Be Your Friend) Five Nights at Freddy's (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Rookie as The Night Guard/The Purple Guy/Michael Schmidt #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Gani as Foxy #Citu as Golden Freddy #Bongbong as Balloon Boy #Bingbing as JJ #Air as Withered Foxy #Nuri as Mangle/Funtime Foxy 2.0 (female) #Pat as Withered Freddy #Speed as Toy Freddy #Frank as Withered Bonnie #Shine as Toy Bonnie #Alice as Withered Chica #Heart as Toy Chica #Toto as Withered Golden Freddy #Aratcha as The Puppet/Marionette #Big as Springtrap #Rookie 2.0 as The Pink Guy/Henry Schimidt #Chris as Shadow Freddy #Max as Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC #Miss Teach as Phantom Chica #Billy as Phantom Freddy #Poco as Phantom Foxy #Miss Magician as Phantom Mangle #Andy as Phantom Balloon Boy #Rubby as Phantom Marionette #Duri as The Crying Child/Henry Schmidt's Son #Ace as Fred Bear #Reo as Spring Bonnie #Tayo 2.0 as Nightmare Freddy #Rogi 2.0 as Nightmare Bonnie #Lani 2.0 as Nightmare Chica #Gani 2.0 as Nightmare Foxy #Ace 2.0 as Nightmare FredBear #Tory as Plushtrap #Rex as Nightmare #Frank 2.0 as Jack O Bonnie #Alice 2.0 as Jack O Chica #Nuri 2.0 as Nightmare Mangle #Bongbong 3.0 as Nightmare Balloon Boy #Aratcha 2.0 as Nightmarion #Young Hana as Henry Schmidt's Daughter #Tramy as Baby #Small as Bidybab #Toni as Ballora #Tiny as Minirena #Peanut as Funtime Freddy #Kinder as Funtime Foxy 1.0 (male) #Sky as Ennard #Sky 2.0 as Yenndo #Kinder 2.0 as Lolbit Steven Universe This theme features vehicles painted like as Steven Universe characters. #Duri as Steven #Alice as Garnet #Nuri as Amethyst #Lani as Pearl #Tramy as Lapis Lazuli #Cecily as Peridot #Bella as Jasper #Heart as Blue Diamond #Queen Jules as Yellow Diamond #Hana as Rose Quartz Thomas & Friends This theme features characters painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Tory as James #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gani as Edward #Toto as Toby #Lani as Emily #Gerrald as Diesel #Shine as Spencer #Heart as Rosie #Rookie as The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt #Pat as Winston #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Air as Harold #Kinder as Bertie #Peanut as Bulgy #Nuri as Mavis #Woolly as Salty #Sky as Cranky #Toni as Henrietta #Spizz as Annie #Spazz as Clarabel #Cooku as Toad #Mellow as Oliver #Blow as Duck #Jani as Donald #Pipes as Douglas #Small as Bill #Tiny as Ben #Bongbong as Charlie #Pat 2.0 as Victor #Toto 2.0 as Kevin #Miss Teach as Molly #Bully as Diesel 10 #Princess Ray as Lady #Ractor as Terence #Champ as Trevor #Tramy as Caitlin #Rod as Connor #Speed 2.0 as Shooting Star Gordon #Reo as Flying Scotsman #Ace as Hiro #Rex as Bash #Dex as Dash #Georges as Ferdinand #Miss Magician as Ashima #Carry as Frankie #Bella as Gina #Larry as Rajiv #Betsy as Frieda #Citu 2.0 as Skarloey #Gani 2.0 as Rheneas #Rogi 2.0 as Sir Handel #Tayo 2.0 as Peter Sam #Speed 3.0 as Rusty #Shine 2.0 as Duncan #Toto 3.0 as Duke #Blow 2.0 as Bert #Tory 2.0 as Rex #Mellow 2.0 as Mike Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Hana as Jin #Kinder as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Toto as Spooky #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Peanut as Mr. Whooper #Bubba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Gani as Beny #Shine as Cap #Aratcha as Posty #Big as Terry #Hauli as See See #Sailor as Marine #Mighty as Titan #Jani as Mark #Pipes as Bucky Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like characters from Undertale. #Lani as Frisk #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Papyrus #Rogi as Sans #Cecily as Undyne #Nuri as Alphys #Reo as Mettaton #Reo 2.0 as Mettaton EX #Citu as Asgore #Bully as Flowey #Gani as Asriel #Monster Lani (also available in Core Moments) as Chara #BongBong as Monster Kid #Toto as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Miss Teach as Muffet #Frank as Grillby #Toni as Bratty #Heart as Catty #Kinder as Burgerpants #Peanut as The Nice Cream Guy #Bubba as Gerson #Andy as Onionsan #Nana as Temmie #Cooku as The Annoying Dog #Mellow as Lesser Dog #Blow as Greater Dog #Tory as Doggo #Rex as Dogamy #Alice as Dogeressa #Speed as Royal Guard 01 #Shine as Royal Guard 02 #Bully 2.0 as Omega Flowey #Heart 2.0 as Light Blue Soul (Patience) #Rogi 2.0 as Orange Soul (Bravery) #Lani 2.0 as Blue Soul (Integrity) #Gani 2.0 as Purple Soul (Perseverance) #Nuri 2.0 as Green Soul (Kindness) #Tayo 2.0 as Yellow Soul (Justice) #BongBong 2.0 as Red Soul (Determination) #Gani 3.0 as Asriel the Absolute God of Hyperdeath #Cecily 2.0 as Undyne the Undying #Reo 3.0 as Mettaton Neo Miraculous This theme features characters painted like Miraculous characters. #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Cat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg #Bully as Hawk Moth #Woolly as Nooroo #Bubba as Master Fu #Citu as Wayzz #Atsuko as Volpina #Nuri as Trixx Super Wings (US & Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Super Wings characters. #Tayo as Jett #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Lani as Dizzy #Pat as Paul #Kinder as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Nuri as Mira #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy #Martin as Tom #Aratcha as Sammy Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters are painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Gerrald as Crusher #Woolly as Pickle #Big as Zeg #Nana as Starla #Rogi as Stripes #Ractor as Bump Bumperman #Hana as Gabby #Reo as Darington #Billy as Gasquatch Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Shine as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Rogi as Drifter #Gani as Tin Top #Duri as Big Chris #Toto as Plugger #Ractor as Farmer Green #Champ as FB #Hana as Marsha #Nuri as Zippee #Rookie as PC Pete #Pat as Nick #Citu as Mr.Carburettor #Air as Hellie #Carry as Mama Mia #Rex as James #Bubba as Rusty #Big as Loada #Speed as Conrod My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles painted like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Tramy as Fluttershy #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Princess Celestia #Atsuko as Princess Luna #Bongbong as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh #Citu as Mr. Cake #Carry as Mrs. Cake #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Gani as Shining Armor #Bella as Princess Cadance #Logi as Derpy Hooves #Revver as Apple Bloom #Betsy as Scootaloo #Lila as Sweetie Belle The Inheritance Cycle This theme features vehicles painted like characters of the Inheritance Cycle. #Speed as Eragon #Toto as Roran #Shine as Murtagh #Heart as Arya #Nuri as Katrina #Toni as Nasuada Mr. Men & Little Miss (UK & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Gani as Mr. Bump #Citu as Mr. Tall #Nuri as Little Miss Helpful #Pat as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Toto as Mr. Tickle #Frank as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Carry as Little Miss Bossy #Tramy as Little Miss Whoops #Miss Magician as Little Miss Magic #Toni as Little Miss Splendid SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles painted like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Gerrald as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Citu as Eugene Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Blacky as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Poco as Larry the Lobster #Lani as Pearl Krabs #Frank as Mermaid Man #Air as Barnacle Boy Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles painted like team fortress 2 characters. #Speed as the Scout #Pat as the Soldier #Bongbong as the Pyro #Woolly as the Demoman #Big as the Heavy #Tayo as the Engineneer #Gani as the Medic #Rogi as the Sniper #Shine as the Spy Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Tayo as Tom #Rogi as Ben #Lani as Angela #Bongbong as Ginger #Toto as Hank #Speed as Pierre #Nuri as Gina #Gani as Larry Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbo Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Stock Car Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Citu #N20 Pat #Racing Truck Toto #Supercharged Nuri #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Steamroller Gani #Crane Ace #Front Loader Citu #Worker Rookie #Cherry Picker Toto #Dump Truck Alice #Digger Shine #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Shine Railway This theme features vehicles painted like things that relate with stations. #Subway Train Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Diesel Engine Citu #Passenger Train Shine #Conductor Rookie #Guard Duri Bob the Builder This theme features vehicles painted like Bob the Builder characters. #Rookie as Bob #Hana as Wendy #Duri as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Lani as Dizzy #Squishy as Roley #Sky as Tiny #Big as Two-Tonne #Bongbong as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch #Billy as Ace #Max as Thud #Jimmy as Crunch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Tory as Midget Apple #Bongbong as Marshmallow #Lani as Passion Fruit #Gerrald as Grapefruit #Bubba as Grandpa Lemon Disney This theme features characters painted like Disney characters. #Tayo as Mickey Mouse #Lani as Minnie Mouse #Rogi as Donald Duck #N/A as Daisy Duck #Toto as Goofy #Blacky as Pluto #Gerrald as Pete #Nana as Clarabel Cow #Cooku as Horace Horsecollar #Kinder as Chip #Peanut as Dale #Tayo 2.0 as Winnie the Pooh #Gani as Piglet #Rogi 2.0 as Tigger #Toto 2.0 as Eeyore #Citu as Rabbit #Bubba as Owl #Carry as Kanga #BongBong as Roo #Duri as Christopher Robin #Speed as Lighting McQueen #Toto 3.0 as Mater #Heart as Sally Plainsville (UK & Australia only) This theme features characters painted like Plainsville characters. #Tayo as Kevin #Shine as Daniel #Toto as Marcus #Rogi as Mike #Gani as Johnny #Bongbong as Babylegs #Wondie as Abe Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Kinder #Peanut #Cooku #Reo #Rex Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Nuri #Heart #Alice #Bella #Speed Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps of lightening bolts on their sides. #Rogi #Speed #Shine #Toni #Cecily #Poco #Max #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Nana #Champ #Rubby #Ractor #Aratcha #Blow #Mellow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. #Lani #Cecily #Alice #Nuri #Toni #Heart #Tramy Limited Edition Also known as Special, this theme features vehicles with special paint jobs. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Platium Gani #Metal Citu #Steel Peanut #Glow in the Dark Nuri #Transparent Toni #Glittery Heart #Ruby Speed #Saphire Shine #Emerald Toto #Crystal Pat #Diamond Frank #Pearl Alice #Neon Betsy #Sparkling Blow #Metallic Ace #Shiny Bella Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides, possibly inspired by the episode Nana's Invitation. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi #Tramy #Larry Animaniacs This theme features characters painted like Animaniacs characters. #Gani as Yakko Warner #Rogi as Wakko Warner #Lani as Dot Warner #Woolly as Pinky #Bully as Brain #Carry as Slappy #Bongbong as Skippy #Mellow as Squit #Tory as Pesto #Blow as Bobby #Nuri as Rita #Toto as Runt #Blacky as Buttons #Bingbing as Mindy #Citu as Dr. Scratchansniff #Hana as Hello Nurse #Rookie as Ralph Chuggington This theme features characters painted like Chuggington characters. #Tayo as Wilson #Gani as Brewster #Lani as Koko #Hana as Vee #Citu as Dunbar #Bubba as Old Puffer Pete #Alice as Calley #Toto as Hodge #Heart as Zephie #Speed as Emery #Big as Harrison #Met as Chatsworth #Grandma Car as Olwin #Ractor as Irving #Kinder as Mtambo #Peanut as Frostini #Ace as Action Chugger #Reo as Speedy McAllister #Bongbong as Hoot #Bingbing as Toot #Annie as Piper #Sky as Skylar #Carry as Decka #Frank as Jackman #Air as Asher #Pat as Zack #Frank 2.0 as Fletch #Alice 2.0 as Tyne #Rod as Hanzo #Tramy as Payce #Toto 2.0 as Cormac Chuck & Friends This theme features characters painted like Chuck & Friends characters. #Tayo as Chuck #Toto as Handy #Gani as Boomer #Rogi as Rowdy #Shine as Soku #Woolly as Biggs #Blow as Digger #Speed as Flip #Lani as Chassie Colors This theme features characters painted as the 7 colors of the rainbow. #Red BongBong #Orange Rogi #Yellow Tayo #Green Nuri #Light Blue Heart #Blue Lani #Purple Gani Paw Patrol This theme features characters painted like Paw Patrol characters. #Duri as Ryder #Gani as Chase #Rogi as Marshall #Lani as Skye #Tayo as Rubble #Rubby as Rocky #Toto as Zuma Inanimate Insanity This theme features characters painted like Inanimate Insanity characters. #Citu as Mephone #Peanut as MePad #Kinder as Toilet #Tayo as Baseball #Rogi as Nickel #Lani as Suitcase #Gani as Balloon Angry Birds This theme features characters painted like Angry Birds characters. #Tayo as Red #Speed as Chuck #Toto as Bomb #Carry as Matilda #BongBong as The Blues #Big as Terence #Heart as Stella #Tory as Bubbles #Blow as Hal #Bully as Leonard/King Pig #Woolly as Ross the Freckled Pig Ed Edd n Eddy This theme features characters painted like Ed Edd n Eddy characters. #Tayo as Ed #Gani as Edd #Rogi as Eddy #Lani as May Kanker #Cecily as Marie Kanker #N/A as Lee Kanker #BingBing as Sarah #Bongbong as Jimmy #Toto as Plank #Speed as Johnny #Shine as Kevin #Heart as Nazz #Cooku as Rolf Nintendo This theme features characters painted like Nintendo characters. #Prince Comet as Mario #Rookie as Luigi #Princess Ray as Princess Peach #Hana as Princess Daisy #Speed as Yoshi #Nuri as Birdo #Quick as Toad #Noah as Toadette #Bubba as Toadsworth #Quick 2.0 as Wario #Bright as Waluigi #Poco as Donkey Kong #BongBong as Diddy Kong #Annie as Dixie Kong #Bully as Bowser #Woolly as Bowser jr. #Evil Rogi as Larry Koopa #Evil Max as Morton Koopa jr. #Evil Lani as Wendy O Koopa #Evil Gani as Iggy Koopa #Evil Poco as Roy Koopa #Evil Tayo as Lemmy Koopa #Evil Citu as Ludwig Von Koopa #Tayo as Link #Lani as Zelda #Bully as Ganondorf #Pipes as Pikachu #Tayo 2.0 as Bulbasaur #Gani as Charmander #Rogi as Squirtle #Lani 2.0 as Jigglypuff #BongBong 2.0 as Kirby #Bully 3.0 as King Dedede #Gerrald as Meta Knight #Woolly 2.0 as Waddle Dee #Woolly 3.0 as Waddle Doo Ren & Stimpy This theme features characters painted like Ren & Stimpy characters. #Rogi as Ren Hoek #Tayo as Stimpson (Stimpy) J. Cat Little Robots This theme features characters painted like Little Robots characters. #Tayo as Tiny #Blacky as Messy #Poco as Sporty #Citu as Stretchy #Heart as Rusty #Gani as Stripy #Lani as Noisy #Carry as Spotty #Rogi as Scary #Blacky 2.0 as Flappy #Spizz as Sparky one #Spazz as Sparky two Teletubbies This theme features characters painted like Teletubbies characters. #Gani as Tinky Winky #Rogi as Dipsy #Lani as Lala #Annie as Po Yo-Kai Watch This theme features characters painted like Yo-Kai Watch characters. #Duri as Nate #Citu as Whisper #Tayo as Jibanyan Pac-Man This theme features characters painted like Pac-Man characters. #Bully as Pac-Man #Rogi as Blinky #Lani as Pinky #Tayo as Inky #Gani as Clyde Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Great Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in The Legend of Nine Tailed Fox theme) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US & Korea only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Big as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US & Korea only) #Jett's Hangar Playset (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop Hangar Playset (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Gani as Donnie, Rogi as Jerome, Lani as Dizzy, Rookie as Jimbo, Big as Bigwing and Bongbong as Roy) #Jerome's Hangar Playset (Includes Rogi as Jerome) #Dizzy's Hangar Playset (Includes Lani as Dizzy) #Runway Racing Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Pat as Paul, Kinder as Bello, Bubba as Grand Albert and Nuri as Mira) #Warehouse Playset (includes Rookie as Jimbo, Martin as Tom and Aratcha as Sammy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Tory as James) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Kinder as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rex as Bash, Dex as Dash and Georges as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Blow as Duck) #Hard at Work Brendam Docks Playset (includes Sky as Cranky, Tayo as Thomas, Woolly as Salty and Rogi as Percy) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Bongbong as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gerrald as Squidward Tentacles & Citu as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Citu as Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gerrald as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity and Bongbong as Spike) # Ponyville Racetrack Motorised Playset (includes Cecily as Rainbow Dash and Nuri as Twilight Sparkle) # Farmyard Playset (includes Nana as Applejack and Champ as Big MacIntosh) # Statue Derby Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Atsuko as Princess Luna) # Fashion Parade Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Lani as Rarity) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Tiny #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby #Mellow #Blow #Tory #Ace #Champ #Reo #Tramy #Cooku #Betsy #Porter #Spinny #Trix Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset #Tramy and Sky's Charge n' Race Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Roley *Toni *Larry *Cooku *Peanut Trivia *This is the only Collect-n-Play item not to feature magnets. Posable Figures *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey *Mermaid Rookie *Mermaid Hana *Mermaid Duri Trivia *Rogi as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. *Lani as Emily's prototype shared the same mould as Gani. *The vehicles have one-way magnets (similar to that on the Thomas Take-n-Play). Gallery Bongbong as Spike.jpg|Bongbong as Spike RogiasPercy.jpg|Rogi as Percy GaniasEdward.jpg|Gani as Edward TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani CituasHenry.jpg|Citu as Henry TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo ToryasJames.jpg|Tory as James Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity CollectNPlayGaniasTinTop.jpg|Gani as Tin Top Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles